At present, the existence of protective means for containers is known, for example, provided for the consumption of beverages. The applicant is the holder of various inventions relating to a protection system for containers comprising an upper protective lid and a lower ring, which is diametrically fixed on the upper part of the body of the container, the lid and the lower ring being joined to each other by means of a hinge section.
Although this previously described protective system is effective from a hygienic point of view and ease of use for the user or consumer, the assembly process thereof on the containers is laborious, consequently the placement time for each protector on the corresponding container thereof involves a significant amount of time.
Furthermore, the applicant does not know of any invention at present that is provided with all the characteristics described in this specification.